Abandoned
by Phoenix Nova
Summary: After discovering an Aurora Class Warship members of the Atlantis expedition start disappearing, and a Military scientist is recruited by Rodney McKay to solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Curious Enigma

**This is my first story, I'm not sure where this idea came from, but as I thought of it, any way read, review, give your opinion, enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Stargate Atlantis:A****bandoned**

**Chapter 1: A Curious Enigma . . . **

The _Daedalus_ drops out of Hyper space, and makes a full stop near a ship, adrift in space. The ship looked in good condition, like it was new off the assembly line. No scarring from weapons fire.

On the bridge of the _Daedalus_, Dr. McKay wanders from one control panel to another, occasionally looking down at his tablet, taking readings and making adjustment.

"You were right, Dr. McKay, it's an Aurora Class Warship." Colonel Caldwell said.

Rodney stopped and looked at Steven.

"Hmm, 'you were right', now there are three wasted words." Rodney gloated.

"Life signs?" Caldwell asked.

"None." Major Marks replied.

"Can we beam in?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Of course we can beam in." Rodney announced, as he went back to work on his tablet PC. "The question is: what about life support? Is it functioning? and most importantly. . ." Rodney paused, suggesting what he was about to say maybe . . . or rather, was on the arrogant side. "How fast can I' get the ship operational?" Rodney asked.

"Remind me, why couldn't Colonel Carter come?" Another man, Major Lorne, asked.

"Because she is in command of Atlantis, Major." Colonel Caldwell replied. "She needs to remain there, unless she is needed else where."

"It's too bad." Colonel Sheppard said. "We could use a little bit less of an ego today."

Annoyed, McKay turned to the Colonel. "I can hear you."

Sheppard grinned. "Yes, Rodney, we know."

A bridge officer, was currently conducting a scan. "I'm reading functioning life support."

"Great." Sheppard said. "Now, let's go bag us an Ancient warship."

**

* * *

**

Onboard the Ancient Warship

A bright light fills the bridge and fades leaving Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Major Lorne with his team. The first thing Rodney noticed was the inch of ice on everything, at which point Rodney started shivering.

"Not a fan of the cold, I take it." Sheppard commented as the Major Lorne's team deployed to secure the bridge.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were ever trapped in a sinking jumper" Rodney said as he went for the life support systems console, he shivered and zipped up his jacket, then he pulled out his tablet computer.

"That's odd." Rodney said after most of the ice was removed from the screen he needed.

"What? Is the life support system all screwy? I could have told you that." Sheppard said.

"It's actually working . . . well, sort of. The Ice, or whatever caused the ice, crippled most of the primary systems." Rodney corrected.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"The lack of life support over ten thousand years didn't cause the ice, something else did." Rodney replied.

"I have a problem with what that 'something else' could be." Sheppard said.

"Which begs the question what is that 'something'?" Major Lorne asked.

"I don't know." Rodney said annoyed, then changed his tone to sound more enthusiastic. "But if we can figure it out, we'll have a new Ancient warship to use against the Wraith." Rodney said, then returned to work.

Rodney noticed a light, faintly blinking. Underneath it was a button. McKay pressed it.

There was all sorts of garbled, and incoherent chatter accompanied by shrill screams projected over the loud speakers. After a minute or two the chatter and screams stopped. Following it was static, then nothing.

Someone from Major Lorne's team called in. "Major Lorne, this is Captain Jenson, there's something down here."

"What was it, Captain?" Lorne asked.

"It looked like a skeleton . . . but it was floating." Captain Jenson

"Fall back to the bridge, no ghost hunts today." Major Lorne ordered.

"I have a big problem with what that 'something else' could be." Sheppard said.

**

* * *

**

Back on Atlantis

"We conducted a thorough search of the ship and found nothing." Major Lorne said.

"Unless you count all the Ice." Colonel Sheppard remarked. Rodney ignored the comment.

"And the ghosts, look, as far as I could tell all the secondary systems were fully operational." Rodney said. "And it would take some time to fix the primary systems."

"But?" Carter asked.

"It may take some time to completely defrost the ship." Rodney said.

"You mean remove an inch of ice from every inch of the warship." Sheppard said.

"And find out why the entire ship is encased in it." Zelenka added.

"As far as I can tell it was frozen the better part of ten-thousand years ago. Unless I'm wrong, any threat would have died off by now." Rodney rebutted.

"But you have been wrong before. Quite frequently." Zelenka reminded.

"Yes, thank you, Radek." Rodney snapped.

"I want to know for sure that the threat that neutralized the Ancients on that ship, is no longer exists." Carter said.

"I think I may actually have the solution." Rodney declared.

Everyone turned to Rodney, and he passed Carter a file.

"Maybe not to the screaming Ancients, but . . . When I was in College, I met this guy. Vince Riley, was the only one that scored as well as I did on the Mensa test, but he does specialize in the occult . . . If you want to know what happened, we need him."

"And by that you mean you want the chance to show him up." Sheppard said.

"You'd better believe I do." Rodney retorted.

"So he outscored you." Colonel Sheppard said.

Rodney made a face that implied his irritation and seemed to say "shut up"

"So you want us to bring in a civilian scientist that has no clearance to the Pegasus Galaxy, to unlock something that could be a greater threat than the Wraith?" Zelenka asked.

"Not in so many words, no." Rodney said, then noticed the looks of disapproval on everyone's face. "You all seem to want a second opinion. And besides, he knows all about classified. He was a Captain in the Air Force, and was recently offered a position at Area 51." Rodney advocated.

"How Recently, Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Two months ago." Rodney replied. "And like I said, he has done extensive work in the occult, and from the look of things, that's the kind of knowledge we need." Rodney added.

"I thought _you_ knew everything." Ronon teased, emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Everything that matters." Rodney defended.

"So, when you blew up that solar system a couple years ago. That didn't really matter. Did it?" Sheppard teased.

"That well just never runs dry, does it?" Rodney replied in annoyance.

"Not really, no!" Sheppard said.

"Well pretty soon we will have a new Ancient Warship in our arsenal, then I will have the last laugh." Rodney gloated

"Then you get to talk yourself out of the pile you just stepped in." Sheppard said.

Carter closed her eyes in irritation, she knew where the ship was but she asked any way.

"McKay, where is the ship?" Carter asked

Rodney tried to stay quiet, but then announced. "In orbit."

"McKay, what were you thinking?" Carter chided.

"It has a cloak." Rodney defended.

Carter paused, drove out the desire to shoot McKay, then opened her eyes.

"I'll contact the I.O.A." Carter replied.

Carter got up, and dismissed the conference.

**

* * *

**

Dr. McKay's Lab

"McKay, what were you thinking, bringing an Ancient Warship here without authorization?" Zelenka asked. McKay started to answer, but was cut off. "I take that back."

"You're just jealous that I . . ." McKay stopped when he found something of interest on his Computer Tablet. "Oh. I found something in the sensor logs."

Zelenka, after hearing the excitement in Rodney's voice, came over and stood over the scientist's shoulder.

"What is it?"

McKay kept reading as if he didn't hear the question, then responded. "They were doing a reconnaissance mission. Apparently their long range senors picked up something near the coordinates where we found the warship."

"What was it?"

"I'm getting to that." McKay quickly said, a little annoyed. He looked it over again, and groaned. "Oh great."

"What?" Zelenka impatiently asked.

"They didn't find anything. No ships or anything. They tried to leave, but the engines didn't respond. They had power failure throughout the ship, with the exception of life support. People starting disappearing. They didn't know who they were dealing with and in order to save themselves, they ascended."

"I'm assuming the intruder was undetected by the sensors?" Zelenka asked.

"Actually, the sensors chose to ignore the intruder." McKay sarcastically replied. "The only thing we know is that the crew was disappearing and there was no energy signature. Which would rule out someone . . . or several people running through the ship with a few weapons."

"So if whatever caused the problems on the ship, is it possible that the problems still exist?" Zelenka asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes and scoffed at Zelenka's question. "It happened ten thousand years ago."

"But would it be possible?" Zelenka asked, again.

McKay only scoffed, but stopped midway. He thought for a moment, then slowly turned to Zelenka. "Now that I think about it, there is a possibility. That 'skeleton-ghost-thing' Captain Jenson reported."

Rodney noted a subtle beep from a nearby life-signs detector. And a life sign indicator just winked off.

"Oh, crap – it looks like it's happening here, too." Rodney said with dread.

"Congratulations, Rodney. You've killed us all." Zelenka said half seriously.

* * *

**Two hours later in the mess.**

Ronon sat impatiently in the mess. He was to be having lunch with Teyla, but she was late. After searching, and finding nothing, he called for Sheppard.

It wasn't until several minutes later until Sheppard finally showed up."You called?" He asked.

"Teyla was supposed to meet me here for lunch an hour ago." Ronon answered.

"Well, maybe she's late." Sheppard replied.

"I tried the radio, but nothing, I even went to her quarters." Ronon explained.

"We don't have any ships in range, other then the Ancient warship McKay parked in orbit. Did you contact the control room?" Sheppard suggested.

"She hasn't gone through the gate, and all of the jumpers are accounted for." Ronon said. Then paused, as if for effect. "She's nowhere in Atlantis."

* * *

Questions, comments, complaints, gripes. All but the last two I will listen to . . . just kidding!


	2. Chapter 2 The Situation Escalates

****

Stargate Atlantis: **Abandoned**

**Chapter 2 - The Situation Escalates. . .**

**Atlantis - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Carter, McKay, Sheppard, Lorne and Ronon were sitting around a conference table, discussing the situation.

"Under the circumstances, the I.O.A. feels that Dr. Riley's expertise would be beneficial and we should try and salvage the Ancient Warship that McKay has parked in orbit." Carter said glaring at Rodney.

"What?" Rodney asked clueless, but Carter resumed her original thought, and got to the bad news.

"But there is a problem. Nobody can locate him. So, at the request of General Landry, I will be heading a team to go and find him." Carter explained. "With the recommendation of Teal'c and General O'Neill we've contacted the Jaffa, and Bra'tac has volunteered to join in the search."

"Two hours? Looks like the I.O.A. just set a speed record. What did you do -- blackmail them?" Sheppard teased.

"Well. . ." Carter started. "Don't feel to excited, I'm sure they'll have plenty to say, with the I.O.A's evaluations next month." Carter said then turned to Major Lorne. "With Teyla Missing, I'm leaving you in command until I return. If the disappearances escalate, evacuate to Mid-way station."

"Yes, Ma'am." Major Lorne said.

Carter looked at Sheppard. "Have your team gear up, we leave in one hour. Hopefully we'll be back in a few days." Carter said.

"Colonel Carter, what about Teyla?" Ronon asked.

"Teyla was among nine reported disappearances in the last four hours, until we find out where they're going, there's really not much we can do." Carter regretted. "We're to dial Midway Station in an hour." Carter said, then concluded the conference.

* * *

**Stargate Ops - One Hour Later**

"When we get back to Earth, General Landry has a plane ready to take us to Salt Lake City, where Dr. Riley has rented an apartment. We should be able to pick up his trail from there." Carter explained, then turned to Chuck.

"Dial Mid-way Station."

"Yes, Ma'am." Chuck replied, and began dialing, soon the wormhole was established.

Colonel Sheppard began walking towards the event horizon.

"All right kids, keep you arms and legs inside the wormhole at all times, until you come to a full and complete stop." Sheppard joked.

Carter, Sheppard and his team entered the event horizon and emerged on Midway station where they were met by the person in command of the Station.

"Welcome to the Midway station. As you know, there's a 24 hour quarantine before you can continue on to Earth." Dr. Lee said giving a warm, yet geeky welcome.

* * *

**Atlantis - Science Lab**

Several scientists are gathered around a central console where the image of an ancient warship is being projected on a screen, they all seem excited, well maybe that isn't the right word . . . let's say 'anxious'.

Zelenka enters and approaches a scientist next to the sensors.

"What's going on?" The Czech scientist asked.

"Dr. Zelenka, we've detected an energy pattern. Localized aboard the ancient warship. And we've detected the energy pattern here in Atlantis" one scientist said.

"Maybe it's just a random power surge." Zelenka suggested nonchalant.

"I don't think so." Came the voice of another scientist as he punched up some data, and a diagnostic screen came up. "There was some data that after a second, showed signs that it was not only a pattern, but it was in several places in Atlantis."

"It might be a neural pattern, perhaps a weak life sign." the first scientist said. "We had to tweak the sensors, but we were able to . . ."

"Oh, my!" Zelenka said, frightened but composed.

* * *

**Atlantis - Infirmary**

Doctor Keller is running a scan on a patient.

"Just sit still for another minute, the scan is almost done." Dr. Keller said, then turned to her computer to monitor, after a few seconds all telemetry from the scanner stopped.

Dr. Keller looked up at the patient to see a creature hovering over the patient. It was like a skeleton, but at the same time more spectral. It seemed to be draining all life and emotion from the patient.

"Oh, my gosh." Dr. Keller exclaimed. But she went from frightened to unnerved when the patient seemed to dissolve, and be absorbed by the creature. Then the creature turned and started coming for Jennifer.

Running out the door, stopped and looked back to see if it was still pursuing her. The creature faded into the darkness, she contacted the control room.

"Control room, this is Dr. Keller." Jennifer said.

"Go ahead." Chuck beckoned.

"There was a creature in the infirmary, and it . . ." she didn't quite know how to explain what had just happened. "Absorbed my patient." she said.

* * *

**Atlantis - Briefing Room**

"It looked like . . . You know, those things from the Harry Potter movies?" Jennifer started.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like Voldemort?" Lorne asked sardonically. He still didn't know what to make of Dr. Keller's claims.

"No . . . they watched over Azkaban." Jennifer said.

"Dementors?" Zelenka asked.

"Yeah!" Jennifer replied.

"Are you trying to tell me, that a bunch of Dementors are loose in Atlantis?" Major Lorne asked.

"Look something is making people disappear, and it certainly isn't Meatloaf Monday." Jennifer snapped.

"I thought they only fed on happiness, and other positive emotions." Zelenka corrected.

"I thought they only existed in books, and movies. Looks like Rowling was wrong on a few things." Jennifer said.

Major Lorne still wasn't sure he was ready to believe this. But he couldn't deny the disappearances, and then there's what Dr. Keller said she saw in the infirmary. He felt he had to do something.

"Let's evacuate all non essential personnel to Midway, then they can send them to Earth, just to be safe." Lorne suggested.

* * *

**Atlantis - Control Room - 1 Hour later**

The gate shuts down.

"Okay, that leaves us with twenty people to find out what's happening." Zelenka remarked.

"Don't be so glib Doc, things could get a lot worse." Major Lorne said.

"You realize what you've just said?" Jennifer asked.

"What?" Major Lorne retorted.

"Every time someone says 'It could be worse' . . ." Zelenka started.

"Things always get worse." Jennifer finished.

"That only happens in the movies." Major Lorne said calmly.

An uneasy feeling settled over the control room.

"But just to be safe, I want everybody to group up in teams of four, and report in when someone disappears." Major Lorne ordered.

Major Lorne turned to Zelenka.

"Doc, I've got a tall order for you to fill. Find a way to track these . . . 'Dementors' and find out how many there are.

"We've actually been able to detect them . . . briefly. With some additional calibrations we should be able to track them quite easily." Zelenka explained.

"Do what you need to do." Major Lorne urged, giving tenure.

Zelenka nodded, then went to work.

* * *

**Stargate Command - 24 Hours later**

"We're receiving Midways IDC. Opening the Iris." Walter announced.

Walter placed his hand to the palm scanner, and the Iris opens, seconds later Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, and Dr. McKay emerge from the event horizon.

General Landry was waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

"We've sent a car to Dr. Riley's apartment, and he didn't answer. Apparently he has been missing for the last month." General Landry explained, then started walking with Carter, Sheppard, and his team right behind.

"Why would you say that?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"There was a month's worth of old newspapers outside his door, and there has been a package waiting for him at the post office in Salt Lake City for three weeks." General Landry replied as they left the gate room and headed for the briefing room.

"I've sent Dr. Jackson , and Colonel Mitchell, they should check in when they have it." General Landry explained.

As they arrived in the briefing room they found an elderly man dressed in strange armor, that didn't seem familiar.

The man stood, and General Landry introduced the man.

"This is Bra'tac." General Landry said.

"Hey, I thought I was invited to this party." came a familiar voice.

"And General O'Neill you know." General Landry said annoyance.

"Can you stop that, Hank? Save it for the I.O.A." General O'Neill pleaded.

Everyone took a seat.

"So, what brings you here, sir?" Colonel Carter asked.

"I heard you had a problem, and I got bored with paperwork." General O'Neill replied.

General O'Neill paused and then cleared his throat.

"Besides, I was talking with Bra'tac, and except for the time him, Teal'c, and Ry'ac stopped Anubis six years ago, he's never seen anything outside of this base." General O'Neill added.

"We'll need a change of wardrobe before hand." General Landry announced.

* * *

**Dr. Riley's apartment - Salt Lake City**

Bra'tac waited outside an office with a long black leather coat, a white button down shirt. and a pair of Oakley's across his eyes. Starring at General O'Neill though the glasses.

"So this is where he lives?" Bra'tac asked turning his gaze from O'Neill to survey the area.

"He has not been here in some time?" Bra'tac observed.

"We don't think so, we're just here to find out where he went." Carter said.

General O'Neill's phone rang.

"O'Neill . . . thanks Hank . . . understood." General O'Neill said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Carter asked.

"General Landry, Mitchell and Daniel have the package. They'll meet us here in an hour." General O'Neill said.

Colonel Sheppard, and Ronon leave the office, key in hand.

"Dr. Riley hasn't paid rent for the last three months, ever since he disappeared." Colonel Sheppard said. "They sealed his apartment - it's this way"

After finding the apartment, and acquiring a key... It was just a matter of picking up Dr. Riley's paper trail.

* * *

**Atlantis - Control Room**

"Major Lorne." Zelenka called.

Major Lorne went over to investigate.

"What have you got for me, Doc?" Lorne asked.

"I've managed to calibrate the city-wide sensors to detect the creatures, and it would appear there are only five or six of them.

Then more appear, and more and more.

After a final count the staggering amount of Dementors showed how grim the situation really is.

"Hundreds" Zelenka said.

"That's definitely more than five or six." Major Lorne said as he stood and walked over to Chuck.

"People are disappearing - fast, I have reports of seven people just vanished." Chuck announced.

"Dial Midway, and get me citywide." Lorne demanded.

Another tech nodded to Lorne indicating he was on citywide.

"This is Major Lorne, all remaining personnel: Report to Stargate Ops for immediate evacuation, repeat: Immediate evacuation. This is not a drill." Lorne said as the wormhole was established.

Major Lorne spoke into his radio once again.

"Midway station this is Major Lorne on Atlantis, we are declaring an emergency, and are abandoning Atlantis."

"We copy Atlantis, we stand ready to receive you." Came the reply from midway station.

Major Lorne turned to the personnel in the room. "You heard him, let's move." Lorne said.

By now the remaining handful of expedition personnel had begun to arrive, and were directed to file to the gate, but the shield went up, and the gate shut down.

"Re-dial Midway." Lorne said.

The gate tech, Chuck, tried dialing, but there was a problem.

"We can't establish a connection. I'm running a diagnostic." Chuck announced.

The diagnostic revealed nothing.

"The gate should work. It must be 'them'." Chuck suggested.

"Dial again!" Major Lorne ordered.

Chuck tried again, then Looked at Major Lorne when it failed. "Still nothing."

"So much for the good news." Zelenka said calmly. . .well sort of.

Major Lorne noticed a paper thin layer of ice forming on the equipment, and walls.

"Where is the ice coming from?" Major Lorne asked.

"I don't know." Zelenka replied.

One of the thirteen remaining people in the gate room pointed upwards towards the administrators' office.

"Here they come!"

* * *

**By now we all know who . . .or rather, what is decending into Stargate operations. Props to J.K. Rowling, your book series ROCKS!**

Thanks for all your review(s) keep reading, it's far from over. Mwa ha ha ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3 Dr Riley, I presume

**Thanks again for the reviews! Here's the next installment of this exciting . . . saga -- I guess.**

**

* * *

****Stargate Atlantis: ****Abandoned**

**Chapter 3 - Doctor Riley, I presume.**

**Dr. Riley's Apartment - Salt Lake City.**

Carter, McKay, and Sheppard were going through some papers, Ronon, Bra'tac, and General O'Neill were just watching.

But after an hour, they found nothing.

"As much as I love wasting my time, I'd rather not." Rodney said as he stood from the table.

A knock came at the door, Bra'tac stiffened.

Colonel Sheppard discreetly peered out a nearby window. Then turned to Carter.

"It's Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Jackson." Colonel Sheppard said calmly

General O'Neill opened the door.

"Hey, Kids! Welcome to the . . . party." General O'Neill said started then stopped himself.

"We got the package." Daniel Jackson said, presenting a small package.

Daniel Jackson handed the package to Carter.

Carter pulled out a knife, and cut the package open and found Dr. Riley's key card. And a toothbrush.

"They usually aren't so subtle." General O'Neill said.

Carter, General O'Neill and Rodney entered the bathroom.

"Well, that was useful." Rodney said as Bra'tac entered.

"Have you found something?" Bra'tac asked.

"Yeah, a whole lot of nothing." Rodney said.

Bra'tac noticed something in the mirror.

"What is that?" Bra'tac asked, pointing at the mirror.

"Gee. I don't know. A Mirror?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

Carter looked closely, then she saw it. "He's right. There's some kind of residue on this mirror." Carter announced. Then thought for a second.

Carter went for the shower, and turned it on as hot as it could get. Then she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Bra'tac asked.

"We need to bring it out." Carter said. "Hot water in a confined space should cause enough vapor to do just that." Carter explained. After twenty minutes a message appeared.

"Kitchen Light?" Carter asked.

"That's impossible, if there were anything there it would leave a silhouette." Rodney objected.

Carter was left thinking. Then it came to her.

"Not if they taped it between the light bulbs." Carter said, then opened the bathroom door, and rushed to the kitchen.

"What did you find, Carter?" General O'Neill asked.

"I think there's something in the light fixture." Carter explained.

"Let's have a look." General O'Neill said as Rodney and Bra'tac arrived.

Colonel Mitchell climbed up on a chair, and pried open the light fixture. Just as Carter expected there was a memory card between the cylindrical light bulbs.

Pulling it down, Cameron handed it to General O'Neill. Jack looked at it, then looked at Carter.

"Carter?"

Carter took the memory card. Then walked over to Dr. Riley's computer, booted it up, and loaded the card. On the card was a video file.

"Hello, if you have found this, then I have disappeared of my own accord. I do not wish to be found. I will be gone until I forget her. Rodney McKay, I assume you're watching. Probably because you're in some kind of trouble . . . again. If you need me, and if you can find me, I might be persuaded to help. I had a friend at Area 51 during the week that I was there. Dr. Leonard Oswald." Dr. Riley said, and the video ended.

"Well that explains a few things." Colonel Mitchell said.

"And raises a lot more questions." Rodney complained. "I was told that he disappeared before he transferred."

The sound of a door opening and then closing echoes from the front room. Within seconds, eight guns are pointed at a male intruder.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Colonel Mitchell asked. "What are you doing here?" Mitchell added.

"Dr. Leonard Oswald. Area 51, I know who you are Colonel Mitchell, I know who you all are." Dr. Oswald said. "I should ask what you're doing here."

"Looking for Dr. Riley." Carter replied.

"You won't find him here." Dr. Oswald said.

"Yeah! No kidding." Dr. Jackson and Dr. McKay both said simultaneously.

"Then where will we find him?" Bra'tac seethed. Then barked a harsh "Speak!"

"I don't know, he . . ." Dr. Oswald was pushed against the wall by Ronon with a gun pointed straight at his left eye.

"You've got five seconds to spill your guts or I spill them for you!" Ronon threatened.

"Oh, This I've got to see." Dr. Jackson said excitedly.

"One." Ronon shouted.

"You won't kill me." Dr. Oswald said hoping he was calling a bluff.

"Two."

Dr. Oswald looked at the rest of the group.

"I'd tell him, he gets to five frequently, and from there it gets messy." Sheppard warned.

"Three."

Dr. Oswald looked at Ronon.

"Four." About this time the grim countdown came out in a dark tone.

Dr. Oswald swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Five." Ronon said darkly, then pulled the trigger.

When nothing happened after a few seconds, Dr. Oswald opened his eyes.

"Darn it all. Your safety was on." Colonel Mitchell said.

"We need Dr. Riley to help us with a small problem." Rodney said.

"It isn't a small problem. It has to be something big, if you can't figure it out, Dr. McKay." Dr. Oswald observed.

"You know what, give me that gun, I'll shoot him myself." Rodney demanded.

"Rodney!" Carter snapped. Then looked at Dr. Oswald.

"Dr. Riley said you would know where to find him." Dr. Jackson reminded.

Dr. Oswald thought for a second.

"He's at his uncle's cabin on the North Oregon coast. West of Portland." Dr. Oswald said.

After Dr. Oswald gave some longitudinal coordinates, O'Neill lead the way out the door.

"Colonel Mitchell, Daniel and I will take Bra'tac and head back to Stargate Command." General O'Neill said.

"Actually, Sir. If Bra'tac is willing, we could really use his help finding Dr. Riley."

General O'Neill, and everyone looked at Bra'tac.

"Very well. I will go with you!" Bra'tac agreed.

General O'Neill Colonel Mitchell, and Dr. Jackson got into one car.

Carter and Colonel Sheppards team got into another car. And left.

* * *

**Stargate Command - Control Room.**

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Walter said. "It's midway station."

"Opening the Iris." Walter said as he placed his hand on the palm scanner.

The Iris opened and people from the Atlantis expedition began to file into Stargate Command.

General Landry entered the gate room, "Captain, What happened?"

"Major Lorne ordered an evacuation of all non-essential personnel." The Captain replied.

"Debrief in one hour." General Landry ordered, then excused himself to make way for the incoming travelers.

* * *

**9 Hours later - North Oregon Coast**

"These are the longitudinal coordinates of Dr. Riley's hideout." Carter announced.

Rodney pointed to a cabin a few dozen meters from the rolling tide.

"Let's go say 'hi'." Ronon said as he drew the Beretta he was issued as a replacement for his signature weapon.

"We don't want to hurt him, and . . . he may come willingly." Carter ventured.

"And if he does not?" Bra'tac asked.

"Then Ronon and Bra'tac will have to do some 'convincing'." Sheppard said.

"Works for me." Ronon said

Ronon and Bra'tac took point and soon arrived at the door of the secluded cabin. In front there were three weeks worth of news papers piled up around the door.

Ronon was about to kick the door in, but Carter suggested a more subtle approach.

When knocking failed they were left with no other choice but for Carter to pick the lock, and waiting in Dr. Riley's comfortable living room. Ronon volunteered for the first watch.

After waiting for fifteen minutes Bra'tac stiffened, he heard someone breathing. A man lunged from a door way, running. He then leapt upon the hapless Dr. McKay, knocking them both to the ground. When wrapping a huge hand around Rodney's throat, was when Rodney recognized him.

"Dr. Riley." Rodney choked out.

The man recognized Rodney. Then released his grip. "Hey, Rodney, how you doing?" Dr. Riley casually said patting Rodney on the shoulder.

"Dr. Riley, I presume." Carter declared.

"Yeah, that's me." Dr. Riley said, then looked at Rodney. "So what you have a code you can't crack, or is it a ghost hunt?" Dr. Riley surmised.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Those are the only reason you would come find me." Dr. Riley explained.

"A little of both." Carter interjected. "But I can't go into further detail unless you come with us."

Dr. Riley thought for a second. "I just need to pack a few things." Dr. Riley said, then disappeared.

After twenty minutes Ronon noticed a familiar face in a picture. "I know her."

"How could you know her?" Sheppard asked without a glance at the picture.

"It's Dr. Keller." Ronon said.

Carter picked up the picture and examined it.

"How come she didn't tell anyone about this?" Carter wondered.

After ten minutes Dr. Riley came back with a pack suit case, and his laptop in a bag. Then relieved Carter of the picture.

"How did you know Jennifer Keller?" Carter asked.

"I would rather not talk about her." Dr. Riley pleaded. Then changed the subject. "I'm ready, let's go.

* * *

**Stargate Command - Briefing Room**

Over the previous 5 hours Dr. Riley was being brought up to speed.

"So, you've all been in the Pegasus galaxy for the last 4 years?" Dr. Riley asked, in dis-belief.

"That's right, and we need your knowledge of Ghosts, and everything spooky to help us with a ghost problem." Sheppard replied.

"Ghosts? In another galaxy?" Dr. Riley mocked.

General Landry entered.

"We'll dial midway as soon as Dr. Riley is ready to go." General Landry said.

"Midway?" Dr. Riley asked.

"For someone who has security clearance he still doesn't know about the midway point between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies?" Sheppard asked. Then turned to General Landry. "We're ready!"

* * *

**Stargate Command - Stargate Operations**

The seventh chevron was locked, and a wormhole was established.

"Stargate Command, this is Midway Station, Atlantis was being evacuated, but the wormhole shut down." Dr. Lee explained.

"Atlantis must be in trouble." Carter concluded

General Landry looked at Colonel Carter.

"Good luck, Colonel Carter." General Landry.

Carter left the control room and joined Sheppards team in the gate room.

"Move out!" Carter shouted then marched through the event horizon.

Arriving at Midway station, Carter and McKay made a bee-line for the control booth. Once there Carter punched up the data from the dial in from Atlantis. After fifteen minutes of examining the data it became clear that the gate was not shut down, but power to the gate was cut.

"We should be able to dial into Atlantis. Bill you said there was an audio recording of the Atlantis dial-in?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." Bill replied.

"Play it back." Carter requested.

Dr. Lee requested the data from the computer, about the time Sheppard's team walked in.

"Midway station this is Major Lorne on Atlantis, we are declaring an emergency, and are abandoning Atlantis. We copy Atlantis, we stand ready to receive you."

After an hour of debating it with Dr. Lee, Carter knew there was only one thing left to do, Gate to Atlantis.

"Colonel, that's insane. You're not thinking things through." Dr. Lee warned.

"We don't have time." Carter reminded Dr. Lee who eventually conceded.

"What do you want me to do?" Dr. Lee asked

"Dial Atlantis, we'll handle the rest." Carter requested. And Dr. Lee started dialing.

Once a wormhole was established they sent an I.D.C., but when there was no confirmation that the gate shield was down, they turned to Rodney.

"Oh, sure. You always come to me when you can't hack in and shut down the shield remotely." Rodney gloated and whined.

Seconds later confirmation was sent that the gate shield was down.

"That's it, lets go!" Carter snapped.

Carter lead the way down to the Pegasus gate and walked through.

"And you people do this every day?" Dr. Riley asked.

"You'd think so. Relax, you've done it before!" Sheppard replied. "ONCE!" Dr. Riley snapped. "But-- you've done it before." Colonel Sheppard said then stepped though the gate, Ronon checked his weapon, shoved Dr. Riley through and went thorough himself."Something is about to go horribly wrong." Rodney mourned as he walked through the gate.

Seconds later the connection was severed, and the wormhole dissipated.

* * *

I was going to have Bra'tac dressed as a biker, but then for my own reasons, I decided against it.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange New Allies

**Thanks for your support, reviews, emotional abuse, and what-not. Things are starting to get more interesting, yes they actually CAN get more interesting. . .read on fathful readers.**

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis: A****bandoned**

**Chapter 4 - Strange New Allies.**

Carter, Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. Riley, and Dr. McKay emerged from the event horizon to find most of the lights off in the control room, and a thin layer of ice on everything in Stargate Ops.

"Nice job, McKay. You've killed us all," Sheppard scoffed.

"Save it," McKay said, then muttered, "I've already been over this with Zelenka.

On preliminary inspection, their focus fell to a motionless form on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Major Lorne?" Carter questioned running over to the man on the floor. But turning the man onto his back they found that it wasn't Major Lorne. He was speaking under significant fatigue, something had clearly put a strain on him.

"Where is she?" the man asked in a whisper.

"Where is who?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

But the man lapsed into unconsciousness. He had a scar that resembled a bolt of lightning over his right eye, and he wore glasses with round rims.

"We'd better get him to the infirmary." Carter said. Dr. Riley offered to help.

Colonel Sheppard activated the link for their headset. "This is Colonel Sheppard calling anyone one in Atlantis, respond."

Static came back. Then after a few seconds a voice replaced the static.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne. When did you get back? Wait! How did you get back?" Major Lorne asked

"Rodney showed us the back door. Major, where are you?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"I'm in the main jumper bay." Major Lorne replied.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"As a matter of fact, I ran into an old friend." Major Lorne declared.

* * *

**Jumper 4 -Atlantis Main Jumper Bay**

Sheppard walked in, and saw a familiar face seated next to a heavily armed Major Lorne.

"How did you get here?" Sheppard demanded of Lorne's unarmed guest.

A familiar Wraith glanced over at Rodney. "I believe you created a 'back door' to gain access to Atlantis." Todd replied.

"Now what are you doing here?" Sheppard demanded.

"To borrow from a human euphemism 'it is a long story...'" Todd began.

"We've got plenty of time." Rodney retorted.

"He gated in an hour after we tried to evac remaining personnel." Major Lorne explained.

"As a matter of fact, you have less time than you think." Todd retorted.

"What do you mean?" Major Lorne asked.

"She calls herself 'Maleficent', according to what I've found out. She was an Ancient experiment." Todd began.

"The Ancients seem to have a lot of experiments." Sheppard commented.

"This 'Maleficent' was a result of genetic research between Ancient, and Wraith genetic material. They wanted a mediator that could gulf the bridge between themselves and the Wraith to broker peace." Todd explained.

"That must have been about the time that the war went critical." Rodney hypothesized.

"You are correct." Todd confirmed. "Instead the Wraith were insulted, they thought the Ancients were using it as a way to get one of their own on the inside." Todd explained.

"So you think Maleficent is starting trouble now?" Sheppard asked.

"I cannot know for certain. At least, not yet." Todd replied. "It is in everyone's best interest that Atlantis remain intact. But considering what the Wraith are doing right now, the fall of Atlantis might be quite soon indeed."

"What do you mean?" Major Lorne asked.

"What you may not know is: our ships are not constructed, but grown. And right now the Wraith are growing a very large number of Hive Ships, cruisers, and fighters. Their exact number and location I do not know. But they are coming, and when they do..." Todd started.

"They fight their way into Atlantis, and turn Earth into a smorgasbord." Sheppard finished darkly.

"Colonel Sheppard." Carter called over the radio.

"Go ahead." Sheppard said.

"Our friend is awake. You might want to come to the infirmary." Carter urged.

"On my way." Sheppard confirmed.

Colonel Sheppard realized that they needed to look for other survivors, and all they could spare was counted with the enemy.

"Major, you and Todd begin a search for anyone that was left behind." Sheppard said then glanced at the wraith.

"Can I trust you to be on your best behavior?" Sheppard teased.

"As I said: It is everyone's best interest that Atlantis remain intact . . . for now." Todd confirmed.

* * *

**Atlantis - Infirmary**

"How did you get here?" Carter asked the man

"I followed someone through a dimensional tear." the man explained.

"Do you know who?" Sheppard asked.

"No, but I do remember feeling this unbridled aura of total darkness. There was only one other person that had an aura like that, and he's dead." the man explained.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked.

"Positive." the man replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Dr. Riley asked.

The man looked at Dr. Riley.

"I killed him myself." the man said.

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked, though his thoughts remained on Todd's intel. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Why were you lying unconscious in the middle of the floor?" Carter asked.

"The Dementors, they were afraid of it . . ." Harry started.

"Afraid of what?" Dr. Riley asked.

"The Patronus Charm." Harry explained.

"The what?" Rodney mocked.

"The Patronus Charm: a Magical charm that the Dementors fear." Harry explained. "I needed to cast one powerful enough to drive all of them away."

"What about the part with the magical fairies?" Rodney mocked, believing Harry was delusional.

"Rodney." Carter chided.

"Colonel Sheppard." Major Lorne broadcasted over the radio.

"Go ahead." Sheppard invited.

"I just found some more personnel."

"Who did you find?"Sheppard asked.

"So far just Zelenka, but he says there are more." Major Lorne replied.

"Where are you?" Sheppard asked.

"Near the Z.P.M. room." Major Lorne replied.

"Copy that. Hold you position, we'll be there shortly." Sheppard

Colonel Sheppard looked at Carter.

"We can use the transporter to get within a few meters." Sheppard said.

"Take Ronon, we'll keep an eye on Harry." Carter said.

* * *

**Atlantis - Base of Central Spire near the Z.P.M. Room**

"What have you got, Major?" Sheppard asked, as he entered the room.

"We found Dr. Keller, and Chuck." Major Lorne replied.

"Dr. Keller, they might need you in the infirmary." Sheppard suggested "But don't worry, you'll have an armed escort." Sheppard said indicating Ronon.

Sheppard turned to Ronon. "We'll head up to the control room, and work our way back to the infirmary." Sheppard directed Major Lorne and Todd to move out.

Ronon escorted Dr. Keller, Chuck and Radek to the infirmary. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and Todd remained to search for survivors.

* * *

**Observing from a darkened corner of the city.**

"This Colonel Sheppard, has the gene." a woman exclaimed.

"So what?" a man's sinister voice reproached. "Their new ally has it as well, only more potent."

"What is your point?" the woman demanded.

"When will the Dementors launch their attack? When will I be able to destroy Potter?" the man seethed.

"Patience, my pale friend. They are gathering their strength." the woman encouraged.

"As is Harry Potter." the man urged. "Don't play coy with me, Maleficent. And don't forget who's in charge." the man snapped quietly.

"I have not forgotten. But you should not forget what happened the last time." Maleficent reminded.

The man scowled, then conceded, and resigned to watching.

* * *

**Atlantis - Infirmary**

"That doesn't help us if they decide to come back." Dr. Riley pointed out.

"Well, Harry can just do his 'magic trick' again." Rodney heckled in his usual manner.

Ronon walks in about this time with Zelenka, and Dr. Keller. Dr. Riley noticed Dr. Zelenka.

"Radek? I never expected to see you here?" Dr. Riley asked.

"Yes, well I never expected to see you after you left The Czech Republic eight years ago." Zelenka replied.

Then Dr. Riley noticed Jennifer, and she noticed him.

"Oh!" Dr. Riley remarked unenthusiastically, almost disappointed.

"Dr. Riley." Jennifer said in a surprised yet professional tone.

"You know him?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, but -- that was more than a year ago. I thought he would have been over that already." Jennifer pondered. Then asked Dr. Riley, directly.

"Haven't you forgotten about that by now?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not the one that left! You did!" Dr. Riley painfully said, then wandered out into the hall despite of the danger.

"Where are you going? It's too dangerous to be wandering the halls alone. Especially when there are so many of these things . . ." Zelenka warned.

"He's right." Carter reinforced.

"We were able to find a way to detect them, there are hundreds." Zelenka warned.

Dr. Riley glanced back at Jennifer, then looked sternly at Carter.

"Consider this 'Tactical Recon'." Riley said, then walked out the door.

* * *

Any one care to wager a guess as to whom Maleficent was talking to? Mwahaha! Next chapter, I promise more people will disappear. Again, thanks for the reviews, and props to Rowling!


	5. Chapter 5: Sinister Revelations

Sorry it has been so long getting chapter 5 posted, I wanted it to be something special, and you may like the surprise ending. Read review, worship me! J/K

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis: ****Abandoned**

**Chapter 5 - Sinister Revelations . . .**

Dr. Riley was a good twenty meters down the corridor when Rodney McKay caught up.

"Vince, if you're going to do something this stupid, then I'm going with you." Rodney snapped.

"Why are you following me, McKay?" Vince demanded harshly.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't take a genius to see that something is bothering you about Jennifer." Rodney observed.

"Everything is fine." Vince lied.

"Right, I could tell everything was fine by that heart-warming hug." Rodney sarcastically noted. "What happened?" Rodney demanded.

"Don't go there." Vince pleaded, trying to get Rodney off the subject.

Rodney remembered Jennifer mentioning she had been engaged before she came to Atlantis. That was all McKay needed.

"That was you." Rodney declared succinctly.

"Please -- don't!" Vince begged, tears welling up in his hazel eyes.

"You and Jennifer were getting married." Rodney bluntly spat out. "What happened?" Rodney asked as if it was an after thought.

". . .She never showed up." Vince started, as the first tear fell.. "I got a letter two days later, it was given to me by an archaeologist on the Air Force payroll. Everyone thought this guy was a total nut job. What was his name?" Vince reached for the name. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Vince paused.

"Jennifer Keller was the only person that made me feel like my life was worthwhile." Vince said, then remembered his encounters with Rodney. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed showing you up in college, but – I never felt I had anything – until she said 'Yes'! And getting that wasn't easy."

"I'm so sorry." Rodney said in a tone that was totally un-McKay - Genuine. I can understand why you felt that way, she's so . . ." Rodney started. "Intoxicating." Rodney and Dr. Riley finished, then they both laughed. The laugh was cut short when Rodney heard some radio chatter.

"This is Ladon Redim of the Genii. Atlantis, please respond." Ladon called.

Nobody responded to Ladin's request. So Ladon tried again.

"We have received intel that the Wraith have been mustering their forces, and the number of hive ships is increasing." Several agonizingly tense seconds pass. "Atlantis . . . please respond.

"Carter's probably going to have a few things to say about this." Rodney said then replied to Ladin. "This is Rodney McKay."

"Thank goodness, we were starting to get worried." Ladon started.

"Well, we already are. And from your message, the worrying has barely started." Rodney replied,

"Please explain." Ladon urged, his voice filled with concern for his tentative allies.

"It's a long story." Rodney summarized, then did a double take. "How are you contacting us?"

"We've dialed in, we've been trying to contact you for the last twelve hours. But if you need, I can send men to help." Ladon offered.

"I'll have to talk with the leader of the expedition." Rodney apologized.

"Very well, when permission is granted, I'll bring the intel on the Wraith fleet." Ladon proposed.

Rodney turned to go back and inform Carter.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Bursting through the door, Rodney began to spout the intel the Ladon mentioned.

"The Genii just dialed in, they have intel on a Wraith fleet Michael is building . . ." Rodney began.

Carter pointed to her headset, Rodney remembered they all have radios.

"Oh! Right." Rodney remembered.

"That only give us one more thing to worry about." Carter said.

"Two." Ronon corrected.

Everyone turned to look at Ronon

"There's also wondering if we can trust them." Ronon said.

"Where's Dr. Riley?" Carter asked.

"He was right behind me a second ago." Rodney said as he started for the door to retrace his steps, then just about fell over when a Dementor appeared in the door way.

Rodney was muttering in fear, as he scrambled to his feet, and away from the terror that stood in the air before him.

Harry wearily sprang to his feet, and drew his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted. With those words a white light emanated from the tip of the wand, then the light shot forward from the wands tip, and seemed to take on a mind of its own.

The light rammed into the Dementor, and in a moment both the light and the Dementor were gone.

"Definitely, hocus pocus. Harry is crazy!" Carter joked.

Jennifer smiled, then put her arms around Rodney, just so he wouldn't feel too much like an idiot.

A desperate call came in over the radio. "This is Sheppard, we're in Stargate Ops . . . THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" then Sheppard's voice, which was overlapping p-90 fire, was replaced with white noise.

Ronon was the first one out the door, Rodney, Riley, and Carter took up the rear.

Harry started to follow, Jennifer objected.

"You should stay. You're still weak."

"I am the only one that can defend you against the Dementors -- you need me."

"Let's go." Carter said.

Jennifer took Harry's left side, and Rodney was inspired to take the right.

The trip to Stargate Ops took mere minutes, but it seemed like hours.

Upon arrival dozens of Dementors were swirling around a single figure in the middle of the floor thirty feet from the gate. The figure was Todd, he was almost hunched over, but looking up at the Phantoms. The Dementors seemed to notice Todd, but the made no attempt to attack him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, causing his wand to produce a brilliant white light. The Dementors moved towards the light, but they seemed to be forced away, like two magnets facing each other. The light rapidly expanded until it filled Stargate Operations, then faded.

As the light rested, Harry felt drained, and sank down to his knees, fortunately not a Dementor could be seen.

Jennifer helped Harry to stand until he could be allowed to rest in a more appropriate location. Rodney ran over to Todd. "Where is Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard?"

Todd glanced at where the Dementors went. "They have them."

Rodney noticed two p-90's lying on the ground, and several dozen shell casings lying on the ground.

"Oh, crap." Rodney exclaimed.

"This is interesting." Carter said. She had accessed the systems in the control room.

Rodney, Todd, and Zelenka ran up the stairs to see what Carter was so excited about.

"What is it?" Zelenka asked.

"According to this, at the exact moment Harry . . . scared the Dementors away, there was an increase in energy." Carter said then called up an analysis.

"Right there, it's a distinct energy signature . . . and I think I can duplicate it." Carter said.

"You think you can or you know you can." Zelenka asked half sure.

Carter made her 'it'll be tricky, but it won't be impossible' face.

"So . . .we're dead." Rodney suspected.

"I'll need to get to work right away." Carter said as she transferred the relevant data to a tablet.

"Let's get to my lab, it should be a matter of modifying a naquadah generator to . . ." Rodney began.

"But not . . . " Carter started.

"Yes, I have already taken that into consideration. We're on the clock, so shall we?." Rodney asked.

Jennifer helped Harry to his feet. Much of his strength had returned.

Rodney and Carter had only begun to walk down the stairs when a half dozen Dementors returned. Then more.

Soon the room was filled again, but they weren't attacking, they just circled the remaining expedition members, like vultures.

Then there was an explosion of green fire in front of the gate. As it faded there was a woman standing there, with two large horns extending from her head.

"Maleficent!" Todd seethed.

"Welcome – to MY new home!" Maleficent announced. "I see that my pets have nearly cleared it of all the vermin!"

Harry stood defiantly between the expedition and Maleficent.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded.

"Why whom ever do you mean?" Maleficent asked innocently, she was anything but.

"You know who I mean. The man who murdered my parents." Harry demanded.

"Oh, him?" Maleficent said, as if understanding. "He can't be bothered right now, he has great plans for the re-birth of his Death Eaters. And none of you factor in to those plans." Maleficent said darkly.

"ATTACK!" Maleficent shouted.

The Dementors began to attack preying on Ronon, Chuck and Zelenka first.

"RUN!" Ronon shouted, as he faded away into oblivion.

But the Dementors were in hot pursuit.

Reaching a transporter, they stopped to file in, but the door wasn't opening, the Dementors were bearing down on them and they had nowhere to go.

But strangely, and for no apparent reason, the Dementors stopped, and starred at the remaining six people.

Then they disbursed, and went back towards the control room.

They had to take multiple trips due to the number of people that the transporter could accommodate. But they soon arrived at Dr. McKay's lab.

Several hours later

Harry stood watch over the entry way, making sure no Dementors would attempt anything. Rodney, Carter and Todd worked tirelessly on the solution, a Mark II naquadah generator, with some minor modifications.

Riley sat down next to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at Riley "I've been dead before, so casting the Patronus charm like that three times inside of an hour should be no big deal."

Jennifer sat down, and reluctantly spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What for? Leaving me at the alter, or not telling me yourself?" Riley asked.

"Not just that, but you have to understand. Coming to Atlantis was a huge opportunity." Jennifer defended.

Riley didn't want to speak of the heartbreak Jennifer Keller had caused him more than a year earlier, so he deflected.

"Harry seems to have his strength back."

"Yeah, he does." Jennifer said then returned to the original subject.

"I don't know if you still feel anything for me, but . . ."

Her voice trailed off when she was cut off. From the other side of the lab they heard Carter groan discouragingly. Dr. Riley turned to see what was the matter. Rodney was pale and freaking out. What ever it was, it was big. Todd and Carter were staring at a screen in Rodney's lab.

"I hate to say this, Rodney, but I told you so." Carter said.

"Eleven words, two mistakes: You love saying 'I told you so', and you haven't . . . this week." Rodney corrected while working at his laptop.

"Oh, right, I was talking to Colonel Sheppard." Carter remembered, trying to make light of the situation.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Two things, Carter was right, and." Rodney paused. "And there is something onboard the Ancient Warship." Rodney announced.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, that's why I said 'something'!" Rodney snapped.

Rodney did some more calculations on his laptop, then stopped.

"I need to get up there." Rodney said.

"How, Rodney?" Carter asked.

"There's a jumper bay in one of the lower levels of the city." Rodney replied.

"What about the device you were just working on?" Riley asked.

"I'll stay and finish it." Carter said.

"As will I." Todd said.

"I'll go with Rodney, if he doesn't get to the bottom of this, we may well be in trouble." Riley said.

"I'll get them to where they need to go." Harry offered, his strength fully restored.

And with that, Harry, Rodney and Dr. Riley walked out the door.

Jennifer felt regret well up in her heart, and rushed out to get an answer to the question she tried to ask before they were interrupted by their newest predicament.

"Vince, wait!" Jennifer stopped.

"I do still love you. I never stopped. And my only regret is losing you." She paused for a brief moment. "Please tell me. Do you still love me?" Jennifer pleaded, ignoring Rodney, but remaining oblivious to his discomfort.

Vince touched Jennifer's long golden hair, then placed his hand on her satin skinned cheek. His thumb caught a tear. But Vince only smiled, the kind of smile that left Jennifer feeling like she was walking on air.

"Go back, see that Carter can get that thing working." Dr. Riley requested in a calm tone.

Jennifer went back.

Riley noticed the discomfort that Rodney seemed to radiate, but said nothing.

* * *

**A darkened corner of the city.**

"Why did you stop them?" Maleficent demanded.

"Harry Potter was with them!" the man replied calmly.

"I fail to see your point." Maleficent reproached.

The man's voice grew angrily dark.

"HARRY POTTER IS MINE!!! And I will destroy him! And if you try to rob me of my prize, I will turn the Dementors on you, Maleficent. And NEVER forget, that this city will be your kingdom, only after I have wrought my vengeance."

Maleficent bowed. "Forgive me, Lord Voldemort!"

* * *

Man I wish I saw this coming . . . oh , wait, I did see this coming - seriously who expected this . . . I need to know if I'm getting too predictable.

Thanks for you reviews, reads and what not.


	6. Chapter 6: A bit of a John McClane

Thanks for the reviews, it's greato know that people read the stories tat I post, enjoy? any way, read, review, enjoy.

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis: Abandoned**

**Chapter 6 - "A bit of a John McClane . . ."**

Rodney, Vince and Harry arrived in the jumper bay, and completed a quick visual survey.

"Clear!" Rodney announced, then made his way towards the nearest jumper.

Stopping outside the open jumper Rodney turned to Harry. "We'll take it from here." Rodney said then stepped inside the jumper. Vince stopped and turned to thank Harry for the escort.

"Be careful, Harry!" Vince said, then walked inside.

Rodney sat down and the cockpit lights turned on. Rodney hit the door control from the pilots seat, and the door closed with a whine.

Vince took a seat, and Rodney did a double take.

"Wait! Why are **you** coming?" Rodney asked.

"Long story." Vince said.

Manipulating the control, Rodney opened the jumper bay door, and lifted the jumper off the bay floor.

Back in the jumper bay Harry glanced over his shoulder as a voice drifted past his ears.

"_Harry Potter!"_

Then Harry's thoughts raced with visions of Carter, Dr. Keller and Todd. They were suffering. Harry began running.

* * *

**Rodney McKay's Lab**

Harry entered the lab and rapidly decelerating to avoid a stack of equipment Rodney had been working on through the past few weeks.

Glancing around Harry noticed that Carter, Dr. Keller, and Todd weren't there.

"Where could they have gone?" Harry wondered, obviously panicked.

Harry's gaze was torn to a wall, where a screen was situated, a face appeared. It was Maleficent.

"Why so Melancholy?" Maleficent taunted. "If you want to see your new allies, come to the summit of the tower, where the Stargate rests, you have one hour."

The screen switched off.

Harry was in a bind.

"Why does she want me?" Harry wondered, he was alien to this universe – and then it hit him.

"Voldemort!"

It was all coming together, "Voldemort will want to deal with me, himself." Harry said, he knew Voldemort would charge this task to nobody else.

Harry's plan had come together.

* * *

**Onboard the Ancient Warship**

Rodney and Riley, on preliminary inspection, noticed that much of the ice had been defrosted. There were still large sections still encased in the ice, but there was just enough defrosted to do what they needed.

"So is this where you tell me what's up here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, some of Harry's 'Dementors' magically left a huge gash in the fabric of our reality, and we're here to mend it." Rodney sarcastically replied. "We need to get to the bridge, that's the epicenter of these odd readings." Rodney said as if he were Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Arriving on the bridge Rodney realized how close he was about the whole 'magical gash in the fabric of reality' thing. There was a tear in the fabric of reality.

"That was the luckiest guess in the history of mankind." Riley said dumbfounded, well more joking.

"So, how do we close it?" Rodney asked.

Riley thought for a second, then quickly turned to McKay. "Duct tape?"

"What?" McKay asked his voice reaching high pitches. "Do you seriously think we can close a dimensional tear this with Duct Tape?"

"Yeah, it's like the Force, it has a light-side, a dark said, and it holds the universes together." Riley joked, it was like they were back at college. "Come on, let's see what the most advanced technology in the Pegasus galaxy can do."

* * *

**Atlantis - Stargate Operations**

Harry arrived at the heart of the city, the control room and stepped across the vast floor.

A glance up at the top of the stairs revealed Carter, Todd, and Jennifer, encased in an energy shield.

"Maleficent!" Harry shouted.

The old sorceress was peering out the window behind the Stargate.

Hearing Harry's voice Maleficent turned to face Harry.

"Ah, the young Mr. Potter." Maleficent scoffed.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded.

"Whom ever do you mean?" Maleficent goaded.

"You know 'whom' I mean. Where is Voldemort?" Harry said defiantly.

"Oh, him. Lord Voldemort is not here. But he'll be back soon enough." Maleficent said as she approached Harry, her staff quietly clanked on the smooth ground.

Maleficent stopped a few feet from Harry, and the orb on the end of her staff began to glow. As it got brighter she began to be engulfed in a green and yellow flame.

Then a green bolt of lightning struck towards Harry.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, the lightning bolt was deflected.

Maleficent struck again and again.

"Die, Potter!" Maleficent seethed, as she kept throwing green lightning at Harry.

A voice called out, not one that echoed in sound, but in mind. One that Harry recognized, and one that made Maleficent cringe in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE POTTER!" the voice called.

"Voldemort!" Harry said in dismay.

The Stargate activated and Voldemort emerged through the event horizon.

"Maleficent, I told you that Harry Potter was mine." Voldemort snapped.

"You were too busy to take action, so I have done what you were too weak to do!" Maleficent defended.

"Weak am I?" Voldemort asked. "I'll show you how 'weak' I am."

Voldemort held out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist the Dementors began to fill the room, and swirl around Maleficent.

Carter realized something.

"Harry, if he's doing what I think he's doing, then we might have a few seconds to finish the Patronus device." Carter announced.

Harry held Carters gaze then nodded in understanding.

The Dementors swirled around the room, Maleficent spun around trying to watch her own back, and fend off any Dementors that might try to get too close.

"Don't try it." Maleficent warned.

Then a Dementor swooped in. Maleficent wasn't ready, and was unable to protect herself, then more and more. Like killer bees, the Dementors attacked Maleficent, and soon she too, had been absorbed.

With Maleficent out of the picture, her spell collapsed, and Carter ran to the Patronus device, and began to work, Todd couldn't find an opening to help, so he offered some encouragement.

"Take your time, you don't want to make a mistake, and join Maleficent do you?"

Well, encouragement for a Wraith.

Voldemort saw what Carter was doing.

"STOP THEM!" Voldemort shouted, but it was too late.

"That's it." Carter said, and turned the Patronus device on.

The Dementors began to flee as a wave of energy swept through the city, driving the Dementors away.

Voldemort began to march towards Carter, Keller and Todd.

"You think you have stopped me?" Voldemort spat.

Harry stepped in between them.

"Time to finish what you started thirty years ago."

"Stupify!"

* * *

**Aurora Class Warship - Bridge**

"That's odd, I'm detecting an energy output from this dimensional gateway." Rodney said.

"Isn't there always a energy output from those things?" Riley asked.

"Not like this, it looks like someone is drawing energy from the dimension that this place leads to. But there is good news, this gate way is being fed by the ships internal power grid." Rodney explained.

"How do we cut the power?" Riley asked.

"We'll have to go to the main power reactor and shut it off." Rodney said.

* * *

**Atlantis Control room**

Harry dodges a spell from Voldemort.

"Give up Potter." Voldemort sneered.

"Never, Tom!" Harry said defiantly.

Voldemort sneered at the name. Voldemort attempts the killing curse, while Harry attempt to disarm Voldemort, the resulting reaction result in a giant bolt of lightning connecting the end s of their wands.

"Surrender, Tom Riddle."

* * *

**Aurora Class Warship - Main power rector.**

"Come on McKay, you've been trying to shut that thing off for the last hour. Let's just blow it up." Riley said.

"Fine, where's your C-4?" Rodney conceded.

"Wait, I thought you had it." Riley said. "What about the self-destruct?" Riley suggested.

"Are you insane?" Rodney chided.

"You're right, lets let our people . . . and Jennifer . . . die." Riley said, obviously hitting below the belt with the comment about Jennifer.

"It might give them a fighting chance." Riley said.

"Fine, we'll go to the bridge arm the self-destruct, and get out of here." Rodney mourned.

* * *

**Aurora Class Warship - Bridge**

As Rodney and Riley wandered onto the bridge they noticed that a console had been demolished.

"Just my luck, the one console I need is completely destroyed." Rodney said trying to interface his tablet with the demolished console.

"Well?" Riley urged.

Rodney's news wasn't good. "We can't arm the self-destruct." Rodney said as he started to tramble.

"RODNEY, I hate it when you do that. What can we do?" Riley asked.

"Nothing, the drones are depleted, we can't use Atlantis' drones due to no power down there, because of this . . ." Rodney pointed at the demolished console. "All we have is guidance and propulsion."

Riley noticed a monitor. "I have an idea" Riley said, but Rodney knew what Riley was thinking. "That's a suicide mission." Rodney objected.

"Yeah, it is, or would you rather let Jennifer die?" Riley paused. "I know you care about her, I see it in the way you look at her, the way to talk about her." Riley said, there was something on the tip of his tongue.

". . . I love her, and I told her if I had to give my life to spare hers, I would with out hesitation. The decision has been made, if you want to live, get off this ship." Riley said, then took a seat, and began to pilot the ship towards the nearest star.

The ship careened towards the sun as Rodney exited the bay in the jumper.

Rodney watched the ship as a tiny blip on his HUD, moving closer to the sun, then winking out.

"Good bye, Vince." Rodney said.

* * *

**Atlantis Control room**

Harry lay on the floor, defeated.

"Get up, Harry!" Jennifer shouted.

"I can't he's too strong!" Harry shouted back.

Todd jumped in an attempt to hold off Voldemort.

A square hit landed Voldemort across the gate room in front of the gate.

Harry got to his feet, and just he did the chevrons on the Stargate began lighting up.

By this time Voldemort was also on his feet, and standing directly in front of the Stargate.

Carter looked at the DHD station and saw Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

With the seventh Chevron locked the wormhole was established. The unstable vortex exploded outward vaporizing Voldemort, then subsided.

Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard, was dead.

* * *

Is that the end? Where did Colonel Sheppard come from? Or return from?


	7. Chapter 7: Loose ends, and questions

This is the end, thank you for the reads, reviews, and your support.

**

* * *

**

**Stargate Atlantis: Abandoned**

**Chapter 7 - Loose ends, and more questions . . .**

**Atlantis Conference Room - Four hours later.**

Carter, Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay among others were discussing the situation.

"And with no other choice and little precious time, Dr. Riley piloted the Ancient Warship into the sun." Rodney explained.

"And it seems with the Ancient warship destroyed, the dimensional tear was not getting any power, and it shut down. Maleficent was taken out by the Dementors." Sheppard said.

"And you killed Voldemort." Harry said gratefully.

Rodney turned his head slightly, he thought he heard Dr. Riley, but instead he caught a glimpse of Jennifer Keller passing the entry way, as she walked by she turned her head, looked in, and smiled.

Rodney got up, walked out of the conference room, and caught up to her as she walked out onto the balcony over looking the city.

"I heard about what happened to Vince. It wasn't your fault." Jennifer reassured.

Rodney wasn't even looking at Jennifer.

"I keep telling myself that. But then I think of why he said he did it." Rodney looked into Jennifer's eyes.

"He did it because he loved you, and he did it to save you. Maybe to give us . . ." Rodney stopped himself, but the smile that formed on Jennifer's face dragged the rest of the sentence out. "This one chance?" Rodney asked, unsure if she could ever love someone with an ego larger than the cosmos.

A tear fell from Jennifer's eye, half for the love she held for Dr. Riley, and half for the man that now held her heart.

For a moment, they were standing on clouds. And Atlantis was a billion light years away. And just for a moment gravity between them seemed to increase.

As their lips touched the door opened and Sheppard walked out, and ran right into an invisible wall, unable to form a complete sentence.

"What . . .why . . ." then Sheppard remembered how to speak.

"Did I miss something?" Sheppard asked in consternation.

"What?" Rodney asked then heard the door open, and saw Jennifer walk through it.

For a moment Rodney saw her turn and look back, she was smiling. Then Jennifer walked away.

"So, you and Dr. Keller. . ." Sheppard was interrupted.

"Jennifer!" Rodney snapped.

Sheppard paused.

"How was it?" Sheppard shamelessly asked about the kiss.

"You're impossible." Rodney said then stormed off, determined to go after Jennifer, but then thought she might need a few days to digest what just happened. Rodney wanted to get through the proverbial door before it closed.

"Are you going after her?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course I am!" Rodney snapped.

* * *

**Jennifer Keller's quarters**

Jennifer entered her quarters and flopped onto her bed, Carter had ordered a mandatory day off for all members of the expedition.

"Jennifer!" came a voice, that almost sounded familiar, but it came from inside her quarters.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked.

There was a glowing light that appeared in the middle of the room, when the light rested, Vince was standing there.

"Vince?!" Jennifer thought she was crazy.

"Jennifer, I just wanted to see that you were doing well."

"You're . . ." Jennifer cut off the last word, she still didn't want to believe it.

"Dead? No!" Vince started.

Then Jennifer understood.

"You've ascended!"

"Yeah, what I did must have impressed someone, the only one of us I met, goes by the name of Skaara." Vince said.

Jennifer stood, and threw her arms around Vince.

Vince put his arms around Jennifer in return.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer pleaded.

"I know how you feel about Rodney, but there's something I wanted one last time." Vince said, then leaned in and kissed Jennifer, as he kissed her, he began to glow brighter and brighter.

When the light lifted Jennifer was left standing there, alone.

Finally coming to grips with the reality, Jennifer collapsed onto her bed, pulled her feet onto her bed, and wrapped her arms around her legs, and began to cry, though she wasn't sad.

She was healing.

The door chime sounded. "Come in." Jennifer said through minor tears.

Rodney entered, and saw Jennifer crying on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah!" Jennifer started. Then remembered who was just there. "Vince, he." Jennifer started.

"Dr. Riley? What about him?" Rodney asked.

Jennifer was still confused, but knew what she had seen. "Vince – he ascended." Jennifer said, tears of joy, trickling down her face.

Rodney threw his arms around Jennifer, and she returned the kiss from earlier.

* * *

**Atlantis - Gate room.**

Harry was returning back to where he came from.

"Thanks for your help, Harry." Carter said.

"If it wasn't for your Patronus charm, I wouldn't be here." Sheppard admitted.

"And if it wasn't for all of you, Voldemort would still be alive. And Maleficent would be in control of this Marvelous city. I thank you." Harry said gratefully.

"Well, I must be off, Thank you all so much for your help." Harry said then walked towards the Stargate, and with a wave of his wand a dimensional fissure opened, and sealed once Harry was safely through.

Within a minute of Harry's departure, the Chevron's began lighting up.

"Unscheduled, off-world activation." Chuck called.

And with that, the gate shield went up, and a wormhole was established.

"We're receiving a message, it's from the Genii." Chuck announced.

"Let's hear it." Carter said.

"Atlantis, this is Ladon Redim. We hear you have stopped the invasion of Atlantis, good work. But there is another problem developing." Ladon explained

"What seems to be the problem?" Carter asked.

"As I told Dr. McKay twelve hours ago. There's someone is mounting an assault on Atlantis." Ladon replied. "They have a massive fleet of Wraith hives, cruisers, and Replicator ships." Ladon added.

"Send us what you have. We'll look over the data. And we'll contact you when we've had a chance to fully evaluate the information." Carter requested.

"Transmitting data." Ladon said.

She looked at Chuck. "We're receiving the transmission." Chuck replied.

After a few seconds Ladon's transmission ended, and the wormhole disconnected. "Copy the data to a tablet, and bring it to my office."

Carter felt it was time to get back to work, so she went up to her office to remind herself where they left off before the whole fiasco with Voldemort, Maleficent and the Dementors.

As Carter sat in her chair, she heard a voice

"Colonel Carter." Vince said.

Carter looked to see Vince sitting opposite her in the chair.

"Chuck, can you come in here?" Carter called.

"We have to talk." Vince began.

Chuck entered. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

Vince stood up, and wave his hand in front of Chuck's face, then turned to Carter. "Only you can see me." Vince said.

Then added. "Ladon's intel is good, there is a massive fleet of Wraith and Replicator ships preparing to leave for Atlantis. There is a Wraith faction that has vowed to storm Atlantis, and get to Earth by what ever means necessary. And this fleet is larger than anything the Wraith could have other wise assembled."

"Ma'am?" Chuck asked.

"Is the data ready?" Carter asked.

Another tech walked over and handed a tablet to Chuck, who in turn handed it to Carter.

Carter looked over the info, and Chuck returned to his station.

"As of three days ago, the Wraith had five hundred Hives, and thirteen hundred cruisers." Carter said, while reading the data readout.

The Voice of the now ascended Vince piped in. "This goes against everything that the Ancients believe, but I have been able to convince enough, to let me help you against the Wraith and Replicator fleet.

"How can you help us?" Carte asked.

"There is a ship." Vince began.

"A ship?" Carter asked.

"It should have just enough fire-power to even the odds. But you have to find it." Riley pleaded.

"My only regret is that I have to wipe the memories of the last few days from all the members of the Atlantis expedition. I but I will leave a way for you to find it, because it will be the **only** thing that stands between the Wraith fleet and Atlantis." Riley said.

* * *

Yes, I am planning a sequel, it may take a while, but it will be **BIG!** Again, thanks for

the reads reviews, and hope you enjoyed "Stargate Atlantis - Abandoned".


End file.
